Creamy's Drag Race Season 2
Creamy's Drag Race Season 2 is the second season of fan drag race Creamy's Drag Race made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 10 contestants and 11 episodes. The winner of this season is Botox Restylane and the Miss Congeniality of the season is Mrs. Cara Terrance. The winner gets $150,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "We are Back Baby!" Episode 1: "We are Back Baby!" Airdate: June 21st 2019 *Guest Judge: Gizelle Davenport *Mini Challenge: Have a conversation with Gizelle Davenport *Mini Challenge Winner: Mrs. Cara Terrance *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Arda Wigs. *Maxi Challenge: Drag on a Dime/Trash *Maxi Challenge Winner: Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. *Bottom Two: Tana Burey and Mrs. Cara Terrance *Lip-Sync Song: "The Supreme" by ABH and Alyssa Edwards *Eliminated: Tana Burey *Farewell Message: I'm coming sisters! Love ya! Episode 2: "Baby Ball" Episode 2: "Baby Ball" Airdate: June 28th 2019 *Guest Judge: Santino Rice *Mini Challenge: Quick Drag *Mini Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Wigs by Grace. *Maxi Challenge: The Baby Ball *Maxi Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. *Bottom Two: Creme Brulee and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Lip-Sync Song: "Stronger" by Britney Spears *Eliminated: Creme Brulee *Farewell Message: I feel like a baby now :( Congrats on your win Botox! Episode 4: "Oh Honey" Episode 4: "Oh Honey" Airdate: July 12th 2019 *Guest Judge: Trinity the Tuck *Mini Challenge: Pancake Art *Mini Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane *Mini Challenge Prize: Pick the order of the roast *Maxi Challenge: Roast the Queen Bee Trinity *Maxi Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. *Bottom 2: Ava Afro and Vines Divine *Lip-Sync Song: "Hot Couture by Manila Luzon *Eliminated: Ava Afro *Farewell Message: Girl I love u all and my Afro will carry y'all to safety :) Episode 5: "Snatch Game" Episode 5: "Snatch Game" Airdate: July 19th 2019 *Guest Judge: Villainous and Da'Vonne Lights *Mini Challenge: Pose for a book cover *Mini Challenge Winner: Vines Divine *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Dollars *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Maxi Challenge Winner: Mrs. Cara Terrance *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. *Bottom 2: Bitter Bhabie and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Lip-Sync Song: "A Song For You" by Leon Russell *Eliminated: None Episode 6: "Oh Honey" Episode 6: "Oh Honey" Airdate: July 26th 2019 *Guest Judge: Angelia Wings *Mini Challenge: Nude Photoshoot *Mini Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane *Mini Challenge Prize: $5,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Best Drag *Maxi Challenge Winner: Fishy Boopkins and Bob and Neon Adura *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. Episode 7: "The Anime Ball" Episode 7: "The Anime Ball" Airdate: August 2nd 2019 *Guest Judge: Terraine Davenport *Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets *Mini Challenge Winner: Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Dollars *Maxi Challenge: The Anime Ball *Maxi Challenge Winner: Bitter Bhabie and Fishy Boopkins *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. *Bottom 2: Vines Divine and Serenities *Lip-Sync Song: "An Everlasting Love" by Natalie Cole *Eliminated: Vines Divine *Farewell Message: Well I lifted my vines but I love you all see u at the reunion Episode 8: "Makeover Me!" Episode 8: "Makeover Me!" Airdate: August 9th 2019 *Guest Judge: Latrice Royale *Mini Challenge: Musical Chairs *Mini Challenge Winner: Serenities *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Dollars *Maxi Challenge: The Makeover Challenge *Maxi Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. *Bottom 2: Mrs Cara Terrance and Bitter Bhabie *Lip-Sync Song: "Glitter" by Todrick Hall *Eliminated: Mrs Cara Terrance *Farewell Message: Love Y'all Forever! Kick Face Episode 9: "Performance Persistence" Episode 9: "Performance Persistence" Airdate: August 16th 2019 *Guest Judge: Shanida Ferrah *Mini Challenge: Rock Paper Scissors *Mini Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Dollars *Maxi Challenge: Perform Cream's new hit song with your own verse *Maxi Challenge Winner: Botox Restylane and Serenities *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars. *Bottom 2: Neon Adura and Bitter Bhabie *Lip-Sync Song: "Nails Hips Hairs Heels" by Todrick Hall *Eliminated: Bitter Bhabie *Farewell Message: You are all such beautiful woman and I love you all so so much! best to all Episode 10: "Reunion" Episode 10: "Reunion" Airdate: August 23rd 2019 Miss Congeniality: Mrs. Cara Terrance Episode 11: "Finale" Episode 11: "Finale" Airdate: August 30th 2019 Botox Restylane vs Serenities - Double Win Fishy Boopkins and Bob vs Neon Adura - Fishy Boopkins and Bob Win Fishy Boopkins and Bob vs Botox Restylane vs Serenities - Botox Restylane Wins Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race